The Start of something new: a Supernatural story
by kjvrachel
Summary: re-upload. mpreg,SamxOC,DeanxOC. what does one woman, one gay man, one little boy, and 2 Winchester's have in common? Something new! Read and Review please! the mpreg isn't by two men having  ...  it's a supernatural thing...


sorry for the re-upload... i CHANGED the ending just a tad... i love your review and thanks for saying that I'm a great writer! I hope that I can get another chapter up and running ASAP!

* * *

"Everybody out!" the guard yells. Sam and Dean Winchester have been caught and being 'sold.' Among 10 other people. They all walk out. There is one man and woman, the man went first to choose who to 'buy.' He chooses two men.

The woman looks up and down the rows. She walks up and down the rows; Looking at each individual face. She walks up to Sam, slightly smiles she turns and walks down the rows until she sees dean. She turns on the spot and faces Dean. "You and your brother don't look like killers. Would you say so?"

"I'm not supposed to say a word." He looks at the guard; the guard holds up a small knife holder and slowly pulls half of the knife out. "ma'am."

"Since when do you ever listen to the law?" She asks smiling. Dean smiles and holds his hands out palms down.

"Since I got these." He flips up his hands and his palms have deep cuts from knives.

"Jonah's Priest!" The woman whispers, "You know it's illegal to do that to prisoners in this state." She turns and walks up the guard and says something to him.

"Winchesters!" the guard yells. "Step forward!" Dean and Sam step forward. The guard grabs his keys, unlocks the cuffs and says. "You two are the luckiest sons of bitches ever." He puts the cuffs in a box and turns to the woman.

Dean takes off in a sprint and Sam follows. The guard runs after them. The woman runs after the guard and the Winchesters. The guard slows to a stop and the woman keeps on going. Sam looks back and sees the woman closing in and passes Dean. "RUN FASTER!!!!"

"Dean look out behind you!" The woman pushes Dean into running faster. Once the woman is running a little slower than them, she pulls out a cell phone and calls a number.

A car with no driver drives beside the boys. The door automatically opens and the woman pushes them in the car. The door slams shut. Dean grabs the steering wheel and turns the car right towards the woman running beside them. She jumps over the car.

Once the car reaches a corner Dean tries to turn left, but the car turns right. It goes up a driveway and parks by the mansion at the end of it. Dean lets go of the steering wheel. The car opens its front two doors and pushes dean and Sam out. "Good Job James!"

The woman calls running fastley up the driveway. She grabs Dean by the hair and pulls him up. "What in Saint Mary's church was that about? Don't you know who I am?"

"No. We don't know." Dean says in pain. The woman lets go and helps Sam up by the shoulders.

"I'm Rachel Rae Zinner daughter of the Ruler of hell and the angel Mary." She walks to the door. "You may call me Rachel, nothing more and nothing less, understood?" She turns around. Sam's standing alone. Dean's already up the drive way. "Are you going to run too?" She asks Sam. Sam shakes his head no. "You can go inside if you want to." She runs up the driveway and tackles Dean.

Dean kicks her and makes her go on her back. He gets up and Rachel grabs his leg and pushes him face first in the dirt. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" She grabs Dean by the leg and flips him on his back and pulls him ¼ of the way back to the mansion. She lifts him to his feet and whacks him in the back of the as she talks. (Every … is a whack) "I…bring…you…to…my…house…save…you…from…certain… death…and…this…is…how…you…repay me!!!..." They're ½ way back to the mansion. He walks backwards and she whacks him again.

"O.k. you've got to stop hitting me." Dean says grabbing her arm. She twists his arm behind his back and walks him to the house. Sam's looking at an old journal book that was on the shelf. "What you got there Sasquatch?"

"Where did you get this?" Sam asks. Rachel gets wide-eyed. "It's just like our father's journal." Rachel lets go of Dean. "It's got a picture of our family in it." He takes out a picture, and hands it to Dean.

"I've never seen this picture before." He looks at her. "Who's the other baby? I've never seen her before." He flips over the picture. "Sammy, John, Dean, Mary and Rachel Rae…"

"Rachel? How old are you?" Sam asks…

"O.k. I'm kind of Sam's sister." She shrugs, turns and takes a couple steps and turns again.

"Your my sister also." Dean says sighing.

"Actually, No. I'm just Sam's sister. it comes from inside Sam's blood. The demon blood isn't really demon blood it's more devil blood, but who really cares." She turns and walks up the stairs. She turns and walks back down. "I had to leave before mom died. Well step mom. I kind of have 3 different parents which is very very weird." She sits on the middle step.

"What do you mean?" Dean asks. They hear a loud bang and then smoke.

"DEAR LORD!!" Rachel gets up and runs up the stairs, goes into the smoke and comes out with a boy. "JARROD!! WOULD YOU STOP EXPLODING THINGS!" She puts Jarrod down.

"Of course Rachey!!" He runs down the stairs, and falls as if Dean tripped him. "Watch it!" He gets up and turns. He watches Dean as he goes outside.

"Who's that?"

"My friend's little brother."

"What's your friend's name?" Sam asks inquisitively.

"Oh, his name is Kyle. He likes to be called Kie, or K-boy. But I call him Kyle. Oh yeah, never get caught alone in his room, he's a little bit gay."


End file.
